Yokai Academy
by Dalekuser29
Summary: Anna is sick of her friends leaving her behind, and decides to go back to her old life as the Devil Princess as Yokai Academy. Rater M because of (possible) sexual themes.
1. Up In Flames

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh Zexal. Also, the story image is downloaded from Rinmaru Games. But some of the characters will be my own OC. :) Also, the story image is a picture of how Anna REALLY looks. (In this story.)**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Just a little while longer… then I can go home. I can escape the torture of seeing Yuma with Tori. I can return to the other world._

Anna sighed and closed her dark blue journal, then turned onto her back and stared at her star-covered ceiling. Just two more days until she could return to the other world and be amongst monster kind for her first year at the hidden school, Yokai Academy.

She missed all of her friends: Elijah, Kokoa, Mikuru, Lala. Connecting through letters and videos wasn't enough.

Friends. Tomorrow would be the last time that she would ever see them for at least a year.

* * *

Anna opened the door to the roof and noticed that she was the first person there. She spread the large blanket that they always kept by the door and sat down, unwrapping her lunchbox.

She waited for ten more minutes but no one else came. She sighed. Today was supposed to be their last day together, dammit! Where was everyone?

Her Duel Gazer began buzzing. She picked it up and looked over the new message.

 _Hey Anna! Sorry that we couldn't be there. There was a surprise attack so we're busy battling some bad guys! See you tomorrow- Yuma._

Anna felt tears well up in her eyes and drip down her cheeks. _This_ was another reason that she wanted to leave. It was because they kept leaving her out of their missions, bringing _everyone else_ along to foreign countries to fight FRICKING BAD GUYS, but not her, oh no!

She clenched her hand into a fist around the Duel Gazer and felt it crack and break under her grip. Then she threw the pieces as hard as she could into the air. With all the energy she had, she shot a line of bright red flames towards the fragments of the stupid device, vaporizing it.

It's not like the Devil Princess would be needing it.


	2. Back To My Old Life

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh Zexal. Also, the story image is downloaded from Rinmaru Games. But some of the characters will be my own OC. :)**

* * *

(Anna's POV)

I pressed the button that would set the timed message to Yuma and the others. I had memorized it: _Listen guys. Don't panic when I don't come back. I had to leave, to go back to where I could be happy, where I belonged. Who knows, maybe I'll even come to visit!_ I remembered the amount of energy it had taken to use that cheerful voice. I hadn't bothered with it on my second message, this one a private message, to Yuma.

 _I love you, Yuma._

I sighed and and turned around, looking at the lavish apartment complex that had been my "home" for the last two years in a half.

Knowing it was stupid, I picked up my hand and waved. "Bye," I whispered.

"You ready?" A deep, scratchy voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around, ready to fire flames at whoever was there.

I calmed when I saw Nurari, the bus driver that would take me to Yokai. "Yeah," I said nonchalantly, as if I hadn't just been about to throw a ball of fire that would melt him at his face a second ago. "I'm ready."

I picked up my red duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder. With one last glimpse towards the cheerful yellow building, I climbed into the bus.

Back into my old life.


	3. Special Traits

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh Zexal. Also, the story image is downloaded from Rinmaru Games. But some of the characters will be my own OC. :)**

* * *

Since I was now away from normal civilization, I allowed my "special" traits pop out of hiding. My short, pointy devil horns. My long, thin black tail with a heart shaped tip that extended to my ankles (when I was little I would always trip on the damn thing!) Two mini black and red wings appeared out of my shoulder blades with a _pop_.

My eyes became serpentine and my right eye became a crimson red, and my teeth sharpened into fangs. My hair, instead of pointing into the middle and sicking up, was brushed to the sides and down. Plus, my boobs grew to their normal size, which made them even bigger!

I heard that we're not really supposed to show what type of monster we are, but that's so annoying!

Also, this wasn't even my _true_ monster form. If It was, my teeth would be longer, my skin shifting between hues of red and black, my eyes glowing, my tail longer, my horns bigger, my wings bigger, my ears pointier, and also I would be surrounded by a visible red-and-black aura that would spread fear in whoever looked into it. Oooh, don't forget my magical pitchfork!

Yeah. You want me on your side in a fight. :}

I noticed Nurari looking at me from the mirror and I nodded. "So, anything that I should be knowing about?" I asked.

Nurari shook his head and I took to staring out the window. I wasn't worried about crashing or anything. Nurari was the best driver I knew.

He was also an old friend of my father's, Lord Satan. He was secretly Nurarihyon, A.K.A "Supreme Commander of All Monsters". I had known him since I was a child.

My ears popped as we passed through the gateway to the other dimension that held the normal world and the Academy. I grinned as we made our way through Tokyo and other cities. I loved looking out at the architecture and the blend of colors from different people's clothing.

I pulled my uniform out of my bag and glared at Nurari. "One look and you're dead," I warned. He just grinned (he's always grinning, actually) and took a puff from his cigar.


	4. Ready Or Not

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh Zexal. Also, the story image is downloaded from Rinmaru Games. But some of the characters will be my own OC. :)**

* * *

As we passed through the secret barrier to the school, my ears popped again, and I also retracted my wings, tail, and horns, but I left the fangs and my eyes as they were.

The bus came to a stop next to a raggedy pumpkin headed scarecrow. I grabbed my duffel and walked towards the door. Right before I stepped out, I glanced back at Nurari and waved. "Bye, Nura." He nodded, and I stepped out. A second later, he zoomed away.

I glanced at the dead forest that I would have to walk through before I could reach the Academy.

I was clad in the Academy's green blazer (but opened instead of buttoned), a light yellow vest, long sleeved white shirt, light brown checkered skirt, and knee-high black combat boots.

I made my way through the forest, grumbling about how it would be easier to fly there. Broken tombstones jut out from the dry ground and tripped me, and the stupid trees weren't letting a lot of sunlight in. Of course, I could see in the dark, so that wasn't a problem.

After a while, I finally made it.

Yokai Academy. Ready or not, here I come!


	5. I Love You, Yuma

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh Zexal. Also, the story image is downloaded from Rinmaru Games. But some of the characters will be my own OC. :)**

* * *

(No One's POV. Back to Heartland)

Yuma munched on his rice ball and swallowed. "Awesome! So, that combo with Utopia and that new card was awesome, and…" He continued chattering about the fight against their new enemies, the Aria, that had taken place the day before. His friends watched in amusement.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet," Alito admitted.

"We sent those Aria running back to their mommies!" Bronk cheered.

Shark noticed that his sister was being extremely quiet, which was TOTALLY out of character for her.

So did Cathy and Tori.

"Hey, Rio, is something wrrrrong?" Cathy asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, no, not really. Have any of you seen Anna?" The whole group went silent.

Yuma shook his head. "Not since yesterday, before lunch, when we sent her that message."

"Hmmm. I wonder if she's sick or something," Caswell said.

Yuma stood up. "Well then, we'll just have to go visit her and make her feel better-"

Tori hit him on the head. "We can't all go. It'll be too much, probably. How about just a couple of us go, like two or three. That way it won't be so overwhelming, right?"

Yuma blushed and rubbed his head. "Yeah… that's what I meant!"

They continued playfully arguing until all of the groups Duel Gazers buzzed in harmony. (Wow. That was the weirdest sentence I have ever said after Will you please shush the snuffleupagus up.)

They checked the machines and saw a message from Anna. Together, they played it: _Listen guys. Don't panic when I don't come back. I had to leave, to go back to where I could be happy, where I belonged. Who knows, maybe I'll even come to visit!_

They sat in shocked silence. Anna was gone? Because she wasn't happy?

Rio suddenly burst out into sobs. "It's because we kept leaving her!" She cried. "She felt like we were all leaving her behind, so she, she left!"

Yuma noticed a second message, a written one this time. He clicked the button to open it and was shocked at what he saw. _I love you, Yuma._

 _I love you, Yuma._

 _I love you, Yuma._

The words kept playing in his head. He could even hear her saying them.

 _I love you, Yuma._

Meanwhile, Astral floated above him, thinking. Where else could Anna have gone?

* * *

Far away, watching them through a magic mirror, was a hooded Aria. He grinned. "This Anna girl's leaving has brought a negative impact upon this group. I do believe that I can use this to my favor…"


	6. Steve's Here To Help (Or Is He?)

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh Zexal. Also, the story image is downloaded from Rinmaru Games. But some of the characters will be my own OC. :)**

* * *

(Trey, Tori, and Yuma are walking home)

Yuma had been silent the rest of the day. Tori looked over at him worriedly. "Yuma?"

 _What does she mean, "I love you?" Does she mean, like as a friend. Then why didn't anyone else get this message?_

Yuma pulled his hair in frustration. "Gah, dammit! You know what, let's go look for clues as to where she's gone!"

Tori raised her eyebrows but nodded anyway. "Yeah. Maybe we can find out more about why she left." She was worried about her friend.

Trey spoke up. "But where does she live?"

* * *

After a while, they found out Anna's address. Yuma gaped at the tall, bright yellow, and beautiful apartment complex. "Wow," He said, drooling. "I wonder how she had so much money for this. Do you think they serve any really good food?"

Tori growled. "Quit thinking about food, Yuma! We should be focused on finding Anna!"

Yuma rubbed the back of his head. "Um, right."

Just then, a tall man with graying blue hair and a mustache came from the parking lot that was on the side of the complex. He looked surprised to see the three.

"Hey, you guys lost?" He asked.

Yuma shook his head. "No, we're looking for our friend. Light skin, yellow eyes, pink-and-orange hair, a big temper and a flying bazooka. You seen her?"

The man smiled. "Ahh. You're Anna's friends?" He asked. "Well, I'm sorry. She just transferred back to her old school. But she'll be visiting over vacation, if you want to come then." He held out his hand. "I'm Steve. Steve Black. Anna's neighbor"

Trey shook his hand. Steve had a very firm handshake. "I'm Trey, that's Yuma, and this is Tori." His Duel Gazer buzzed, and he excused himself to go answer it.

"Do you know why Anna left?" Tori asked.

Steve shook his head. "Nope. Little Kozuki just told me that she was transferring and asked me if I could watch after her pug, Mephisto."

"Anna has a dog?" Yuma asked at the same time that Tori said "What do you mean by Kozuki?"

Steve shook his head and held up his hands. "One question at a time. Wow, for friends, you sure don't know a lot about her." Yuma and Tori blushed guiltily. No, they didn't.

"Anyway, yeah. She has a little pug, Mephisto, like I said. He's the cutest thing, just keep him away from spicy things. God, I almost got knocked out from that stench!" He shook his head. "And also, Kozuki is Anna's last name. Annabella Kozuki."

Yuma and Tori were shocked. "Annabelle Kozuki? She said her name was Anna Kaboom!" Yuma said.

Steve looked at him in confusion. "Perfect nickname, but that girl's Kozuki, not Kaboom. Sorry kid."

Yuma felt a little part of him break. Why would Anna lie to them? Though, they should have realized how stupid the name Kaboom was…

"Yuma!" Trey shouted, running up to him. "That was my brother. They have something that we may want to see!"

Steve smiled. "I have to get going anyway." He paused, then pulled out a card from his pocket. "You guys need anything, just call me. This is my card."

After thanking him and taking the card, the three sped off.

Steve looked after them and shook his head. Suddenly, his eyes were a glowing green. "But my help to you will only go so far," He said softly. And then he disappeared in a swirl of dark green and pitch black.


	7. Flames and Hearts

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or Yugioh Zexal. Also, the story image is downloaded from Rinmaru Games. But some of the characters will be my own OC. :)**

* * *

Finally the three made it to Heartland Tower, meeting Orbital in the lobby. He glared at them with impatience. "H-H-H-Hurry, you! We need to get up to the f-f-f-first f-flor. Y-Y-Y-Y-You need to s-see th-this!"

They hurried into the elevator and shuffled nervously as it made it's way up to the top floor.

Finally, they exited the elevator and came into a room full of computers. In the center was a large screen, blocked by five figures: Kite, Dr. Faker, Quattro, Quinton, and Hart.

Quattro looked up as they ran over. "Finally. You guys need to see this."

Yuma huffed. "Well, sorry! Why is everyone so impatient? We just got your call five minutes a-"

"Yuma, shut up and watch!" Kite growled. Yuma was shocked, but shifted his eyes to the screen as he was told.

"This was shot from a camera in your school yesterday around noon," Quinton said.

Anna came out of the door, and Yuma's breath caught. His heart started beating faster.

 _I love you, Yuma._

She spread out the blanket that they normally kept for lunch and sat down, unwrapping a meal of what looked to be chicken and rice. About ten minutes passed, with nothing happening except for Anna looking around expectantly time to time. She seemed nervous.

 _She was going to tell us that she was leaving,_ Yuma realized.

Suddenly she looked at her Duel Gazer.

 _That must be when she had received our message._

After she read it, he saw tears welling up in her perfect golden orbs and spill down her pale cheeks. He felt a part of him break, surprised not to hear a " _crack!_ ".

Then he saw her crush her Duel Gazer. He saw her throw the pieces up into the air, and saw as she shot flames from her bare hand.


	8. AN

**Hi. Basically, I'm leaving for vacation in a few days, and I won't be back till the end of July, so I won't be here to update, but I'll try to do more when I get back. Sorry :)**


End file.
